


I sure hope I'm doing this right.

by Vincent_Ramone



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rating May Change, Rimming, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_Ramone/pseuds/Vincent_Ramone
Summary: Near although socially and emotionally stunted he still has clue enough to ask for guidance.So he asks Light and causes concern for a number of reasons
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Near although socially and emotionally stunted he still has clue enough to ask for guidance.
> 
> So he asks Light and causes concern for a number of reasons

Near is highly aware he isn't great with emotions or social situations. But he does know that he does have fond feelings and an attraction towards Mello.

He somewhat worries about what it means about him to be sexually interested in your bully. His first thought of himself possibly being a masochist was thrown out when he put research into the topic. He isn't a masochist.

So he decided to focus on how to handle his feelings in a hopefully healthy way. He can't ignore this and hope it goes away and even more hopefully find someone else to pine over. He's tried that too.

So he's stuck looking for the right way to tell Mello and deal with the most likely rejection he's going to receive.

Usually he turns to L when he doesn't understand something. But L is also pretty bad at these kinds of things. So this isn't an academic question he has to turn elsewhere.

Then it dawned on him. Light Yagami, L's current Kira suspect is very social and is great with people and emotions. He can call L and get to Light for answers.

L blinked as his laptop started ringing for a Skype call. "Odd, I don't have anything scheduled" he muttered.

Light shrugged "maybe one of your successors?" He suggested

L answered it seeing a black screen but heard Nears voice "Hello L"

"Good evening, or is it morning?" L asked time zones bug him sometimes.

"Closer to morning, anyway I have an issue I could use advice for but I want Yagami to help" Near responded.

L got a troubled look not that Near could see it. "Why do you want his help and not mine?" He questioned slowly

"It's a social issue" Near bluntly answered.

L sighed and Light laughed

"Oh my god that was perfect" Light gasped out from laughing so hard.

"Hey don't look at me like that I'm right, that was the perfect delivery" Light defended.

"Twenty five percent" L grumbled

"So now I've been further proven right how can I help you?" Light asked cheerily.

Near smiled "Is there a right way to confess ones feelings especially if you know there's a ninety... Ninety two percent chance it won't go well?"

Light paused for a moment he knows a little bit about L's successors and has a guess who he's talking too and who he probably means.

"Short answer, no, probably not. There's no right way. But I don't believe in inaction because then things stagnate and nothing changes or they get worse. So say something and deal, it may be bad and get worse after that but it's still moving forward and that will eventually make things better. Maybe not the way you want, but better" Lights speech was followed by silence.

"How do I go about saying it?" Near probed

"Well you're Near correct?" Light asked

"Yes"

"Is this about Mello?" He continued

"Also yes"

Light took his moment to think at least that's what he would tell Near he was doing if asked why he was quiet for so long. He was actually looking at L mouthing a long extended "fuuuuuuuck"

L agreed completely he feels this is going to not just go poorly but catastrophic.

"I would go the traditional way we Japanese do" Light began. Patting himself on the back for pulling that out of his ass quick enough.

"First you leave a gift. Something simple that he likes. But not in person, leave it with an anonymous note to meet somewhere so you can express your feelings properly. He gets exited he shows up. Now he will either immediately bolt or hear you out. Remember regardless of how it goes especially if you verbally confess, that image of you taking the time to tell him will stick" Light concluded.

L stared at him and subtly picked up a manga Matsuda had lying around.

So Light flipped him off silently mouthing "well the idea had to come from somewhere!"

"I see. Thank you Yagami, goodbye" Near then ended the call leaving the two detectives to think about everything that could happen.

"Should I call the staff and give a potential warning or..." L trailed off.

Light shrugged "well you've met them, how potentially gay or closeted is Mello? How violent has he gotten before? Also how much do you want to interfere with what Near wants?" Light questions.

"Gay as hell and very open thankfully, then again he could twist that as Near making fun of him. He's not too violent, nothing he could be really jailed for but I'm not certain. And that last one is a low blow Light-kun" L spoke 

"It was meant to be, he needs this in my opinion. They both do" Light said.

L hummed softly not agreeing, but also not arguing.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this one is probably shorter than the first chapter but this is as far as I got for now.

Mello stared at the chocolate and note that was left on his desk. Now he has gotten gifts and confessions before but this is a bit more effort than the others.  
The chocolate is a high end brand truly expensive that is a favorite he only buys on special occasions because of the cost and there's the largest box they sell sitting right there. So whoever this is spent a fair bit on him.

He picks up the note attached. Quality paper as well and the note is typed meaning he can't identify handwriting or who sent this right away.

He reads it for clues. "Mello, I can't hold back on how I feel about you. I want to tell you properly just how much you mean to me. Please come to the big tree in the garden around five this evening.

-Your admirer."

'Serious and to the point leaving no room for doubt this is a confession and no personal flair to the writing they want this to be a revelation. I sure hope it's a guy this time then at least I can give a chance to someone who tries' he thought

The blond sat trying to think who it could be and who he wouldn't mind it being.  
"Hey mello, decided to splurge?" Matt said taking the desk next to his.

Mello hands over the note.

"Oooh, well tell me how it goes later and if I'll have more uninterrupted gaming time" he commented.

Mello snorted at the red heads words "as if, I'll always make time to bug my best friend. Just for that if I do end up with whoever wrote this I'm making out with him on your bed but I will never tell you when it happened or when it will happen again" he threatened.

"Dude! Not cool!" He shouted earning looks from the teacher and everyone else who's filing in.

"Fine because I'm a good and caring friend I won't do that to you" Mello says

"Thanks" Matt said flatly

"But I will act all mushy infront of you forcing you to watch the PDA and all the wonderful sappy shit" Mello added.

Matt dropped his head to his desk  
"Why are we friends again?" He asked

"Because I'm awesome and you're one of the like five people I can stand in this place. Plus we like eachother" Mello answered

The bell then rang and classes are now officially starting. Mello pushed away potential boyfriends to the back of his mind in favor of learning whatever his teacher is going to talk about today.

Near succeeded in keeping a straight face pretending he wasn't listening to Mello and his reaction. He is rather proud too because Mello's words of kissing and public affection caused many mental images to flood his imagination bringing up that warm fuzzy feeling he gets when thinking about Mello only a lot stronger than normal.

He's also happy his note is being taken seriously, so that's nice. It gives him optimism that he will be able to speak and not have Mello say it's fake just because it's him. For a short while he tries to work out just what to say when the moment comes.


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might do another chapter after this. Like an epilogue of sorts. And if I do not sure how far ahead I would go and how possibly X rated it would be.

Near sits underneath the tree waiting for Mello on proverbial pins and needles. It's close to five and everything he planned on saying is jumbling in his mind all his thoughts a mess. 'Jesus how do people do this?!' he mentally shouted. He stands up in his panic eyes wide and then his heart nearly stopped because Mello is right there in front of him. He didn't notice the blond walking to him witnessing his freak out.

"I, I, um, uhh, I'll j-just, y-yeah" Near sputtered out quickly and tried to quickly exit but the blonds rough hands caught him by the shoulders and dragged him back. Causing Near to spin and be stuck staring right into Mello's eyes.

Mello is beside himself right now. Fucking Near, the monotone robotic sheep is the guy who sent that confession.  
Mello figured he was being fucked with but as he walked up and seen Near progressively get more nervous and then try to bolt made it painfully obvious this is legit.

If asked he won't be able to tell you why he stopped Near from leaving but he has and now he's stuck in an awkward silence that he doesn't know how to fix or even deal with. 'why would Near even like me when I act the way I do with him?' Mello asked himself. Many questions like that flooded his mind and they need answers and fast.

Mello was about to speak but Near beat him to it. "I think this may have been a bad idea. If you let go now we can forget about this and pretend it never happened" Near had spoken quickly but even. Looking away from the blond wishing he could just turn invisible and run.

Mello shook his head "Me and you both know that just isn't going to happen. I just can't understand, why me? I don't even know why I'm bothering right now considering how we usually are. So answer what could have possibly made me the one you want?" Mello spoke his words heavy with curiosity, disbelief and minor guilt.

Near kept his gaze downward "Because it's you, you're creative, bold, and just so alive. You're brilliant and actually make me rethink so much. You're also just so beautiful to me. The look you get in your eyes when you figure something out, when you're happy or when you're mad. Your laugh, your hair, the way you move. Just... Everything. Ever since I discovered just what I'm feeling. That I'm attracted to you, the reasons I kept wanting to try and work with you despite everything made sense for once. I, I don't know if what I'm feeling is love exactly. But it's mostly likely the closest to it I have ever felt. I never cared about the competition Mello. I care about being able to be close to you."

The speech was followed by another tense silence. Mello stared at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. The passion Near spoke with when his voice is usually so flat singing so much praise for him. It made this tight uncomfortable gripping feeling in his chest. He wants to just shout at him call him an idiot and leave but he just can't.

The albino just probably poured out more emotion than he ever has in his whole life and Mello isn't that big of an ass hole to dismiss it. At least he hopes he isn't.  
Mello took a deep breath and then put his arms around him. "I'm... Fuck. I. Jesus Christ you're just full of surprises Near. I can't promise anything like returning how you feel. But I'm going to try and get along with you and give you a proper chance"

A gasp followed by Near hugging him back and tightly makes Mello turn red made worse by Near repeatedly muttering thank you in a low relieved tone as if Mello had given him the world.

They stayed holding onto eachother for a while. Near eventually looked up a small blush and a tiny hopeful but wary smile on his face.

Mello found it oddly cute and once again let impulse take over because at this point any logic he could have used is long gone and put his lips to Nears.

The contact had the albino jolt but immediately melt into it afterwards. Mello tastes of chocolate and something else that is purely himself as he leads Near in how to properly kiss back. Mello is taken by just how soft everything about Near is. His body, his hair, his lips and now his tongue. He always was a quick learner. Still stumbly in his movements but gaining a proper idea already.

Near pulled away to breathe and huffed trying to collect himself. The question he had earlier about why people try to pursue romance when it's so nerve wracking making a lot more sense. The term although probably wrong "Risk and reward" coming to mind.

They idly talked for a while Mello lead him back to his room to further talk and maybe a few more kisses because honestly he finds he really enjoys kissing Near. Now that's something he never thought about before.

Nearby Matt slowly exhaled the smoke from his lungs and put out his cigarette. His curiosity about who would be confessing had him want to watch. He didn't hear anything but he saw them and who it was.

Mello looked happy and so did Near. Shrugging Matt left it at that. "Looks like I will have time for games more often" he commented to himself.

Then he remembered Mello's past threats and that Mello's room is on one side of his Nears on the other. "Dear god let my walls be thick" he groaned.


	4. Chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so heavy smut ahead I marked the beginning and end of the more "amorous" sections with exclamation points !!!!!!!!

As time passed Mello and Near grew closer. Truly bonding and expanded as people as they became an honest couple. Near slowly grew more sociable and expressed himself more openly. He actually became rather cuddly and open with Mello.

Matt only got away with teasing the blond for it because being in a relationship with Near calmed him down significantly and became as Matt calls it "a doting and loving husband" he did get punched for that one but the red head deemed it worth it.

L had been called not long after the Near confessed the albino declaring success. He even praised Light for his ideas the brown haired man was smug for days. L hated it.

Their grades and productivity even went up now that they actively help eachother. That is one thing many especially L is glad for. A future fully secure for when he can no longer do his own detective work.

Mello sighed walking into his room. Today had been long and tedious, computers although workable for him just aren't his thing like it is for Matt.

Thankfully Near is sitting on his bed waiting for him. The blond flopped down next to him and stayed there. "Long day?" He spoke softly

"Very" Mello returned simply.

Near hummed and then Mello felt small skilled fingers starting to press into his flesh. His white haired lover starting up a very welcome massage. "Mm I love you so much right now" he says

"Only right now?" Near teased but didn't stop massaging.

"Well I always do love you now, but I do also love how good you are at this" Mello comments.

Near hummed "I love you too Mello"

Near eventually has Mello strip down and get in a more comfortable spot on the bed then continued working out all the tense muscles. Mello gave low rumbling noises of enjoyment. Nears hands have always been steady and precise so with his knowledge of anatomy he's very amazing at this.

Near subtly admires Mello's body as he touched it. Smooth muscled skin, athletic build and so warm to the touch. Near didn't mean for Mello to get naked when he said to take some clothes off. But he's not complaining. Not like he hasn't seen it all before anyway.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Haah, so good" Mello praised dreamily "could you get my tailbone? Sat at a weird angle today" 

Near did so without a word very aware of how close his hands are to his boyfriends ass. Then an idea came to him that just won't leave. He may have topped before but there's one thing Mello had done to him the other day he hasn't yet.

He gave a few minutes to the tailbone then shifted his hands the very short distance to the globes of Mello's perky round ass.

Groping and massaging his buttocks Near spread the cheeks. Mello looked back with a lewd grin. "Feeling naughty my dear?" He purred

Near looked him right in the eyes and said "Very" then his face was buried between the cheeks he held open and Mello got to feel the albinos wet and flexible tongue lap over his entrance.

"Oh fuck!" Mello gasped body tightening up head dropping.

He gladly pushed back into the feeling of Near licking him. The albino circled his opening with the tip of the flexible organ and then delved inside wriggling as deep as he can get Mello's sounds music to his ears.

"Wait, haah fuck, you haah, undress too" Mello panted out between moans.

Near followed instructions hesitantly. He now knows why Mello enjoys doing that for him. The reactions are fucking hot.

He stripped himself and found Mello pushing him onto his back. His vision blocked out by his lover's ass. He went back to eating him out and was rewarded by feeling his cock be taken in eagerly by the other.

Near is glad he can handle more than he used to. Because Mello's lips wrapped around him like this at the beginning use to be game over right away. Any touch from him really. Now he can truly enjoy just how it feels when Mello sucks on him. From tip to base with his curling tongue and sinfully soft lips with such forceful suction. So warm so wet.

Near pauses his own oral treatment to warn him if he keeps this up he will be cumming very soon.

Mello whined momentarily at the loss but relented. "Okay, but you're doing this for me more often. You eat my ass so good"

Near smiled "yes dear" he drawled  
He slid from underneath Mello and rolled him onto his back.

"Do you think you're open enough or do you need more prep?" Near asked his erection poking the very edge of his entrance.

Mello nodded "Put it in" he says with enthusiasm.

Near is greeted by the tight hot, velvet soft walls that make up Mello's anal cavity. And Mello taking the wonderful sensations of being filled by Nears smooth solid member.

They both take a moment as Nears hips connect to Mello. They stare into each others eyes and feel love all over again.  
Mello holds out his arms, Near goes forward and holds onto him.

Gripped by Mello inside and out he can't help but start rocking his hips. Rubbing the most inner walls of Mello he groans while Mello gets breathy.

Near is slow at first savoring being connected. So is Mello, wanting to feel him even deeper he pulls up his legs and wrapped them around Near.

They get lost in the feeling together. Near picking up his speed. Thrusting hard fast and deep reaching that special organ inside Mello. 

Near slammed into him positioning Mello forward so his legs were near his head folding in on himself in a mating press as he appropriately fucked Mello like a jack rabbit. The blonds prostate being hammered like an erotic joy buzzer.

The loud clap of flesh connecting, breathy gasps, moans and wails of joy filling the air as both get closer to the finish line.

Mello blearily looked at Near red faced sweat dampening his hair to his forehead as he deliriously fucked him set him off. He came hard seed spraying high painting both their chests and faces. Near following right behind him the silent scream of pleasure on Mello's face the hot splash of cum and the clenching tightness of him clamping down in orgasm triggered his own release spraying fast and deep.

Near eventually slowed down fucking Mello through both of their climaxes. When he stopped he as gently as he could lowered himself to lay with Mello right on top of his lover.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Man" Mello huffed "You should... top more often" he said between breaths.

"Sure" Near agreed just as breathless.

They both then simply relaxed into cuddling with eachother muttering sweet words before drifting off together. They could clean up later.

In the other room Matt sat wearing a pair of noise cancelling headphones playing a playlist of songs he's collected and is very glad that Killer smile by hot lunch is a good distraction.


End file.
